Solamente Tú
by Farii Andrew
Summary: candy y albert son los mejores amigos pero circunstancias de la vida los separa... después de unos años candy vuelve pero albert se encuentra comprometido! que pasara cuando albert la vea nuevamente... sus sentimiento florecerán nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Solamente Tú**

**Albert sentía que el corazón le estallaría, no sabía si de alegría o de coraje, era una total confusión de sentimientos encontrados, pero que podía hacer si ya estaba decidido. La cabeza le daba vueltas, así que decidió tomar un poco de whisky para relajarse un poco. Se lo tomo de golpe sintiendo un ligero ardor en la garganta, ese líquido recorriendo en su garganta le hacía sentirse satisfecho o eso suponía en momentos de tensión como este. Así con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro se dejó caer en el sofá de su despacho. Cerró los ojos, aspiro profundamente para calmar el nerviosismo que inundaba todo su ser en este momento y se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Estaba profundamente dormido, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado así pero sabía que era hora de despertar y lo sabía por qué escuchaba dulces vocecitas gritando su nombre una y otra vez, así que con toda la tranquilidad abrió los ojos y se puso de pie para dirigirse a abrir la puerta del despacho para ser recibido con un enorme y efusivo abrazo devolviéndole un poco de la alegría que hace un par de horas le fue quitada.- tio, tio albert! – el rubio sonrió a sus pequeños sobrinos y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura- se puede saber pequeños tornaditos por qué tanta emoción- los pequeñitos solo atinaron a reír fuerte y dinámicamente, así que el mayor de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro le respondió- tio te tenemos una gran noticia- el rubio curioso alzo una ceja- enserio? Y se puede saber cuál es esa gran noticia? Me imagino que debe ser una muy buena para ponerlos en ese estado- tio albert! La tía candy llega en 3 semanas – gritaron los tres pequeños dando pequeños saltitos por todo el despacho, dejando a un albert pálido y sorprendido sin poder emitir palabra alguna y sin poder moverse. –tio acaso no te alegras de que la tía candy vuelva?- pregunto Anthony el más pequeño de sus sobrinos- el rubio con la voz temblorosa solo atino a responder- chicos hablaremos de eso más tarde, porque mejor no van a jugar al jardín- los tres chicos muy alegres salieron del despacho corriendo por todo el pasillo, estaban muy felices por la noticia que la tía abuela elroy les había dado esta mañana.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rosemary y la tía elroy tomaban él te amenamente en una pequeña palapa del jardín mientras los pequeños jugaban.**

**-los niños están muy felices! No los había visto tan alegres desde hace mucho**

**-sí, la noticia les ha caído muy bien, ellos quieren mucho a candy y sufrieron mucho cuando ella se fue y ahora que saben que regresa eso los ha puesto como unos torbellinos, están muy contentos (dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a los pequeñitos rodar por el césped)**

**-estoy muy feliz que candy regrese pero al parecer alguien no está muy contento que digamos (expreso la tía haciendo señas a Rosemary para que volteara a ver a la persona que se dirigía hacia ellas)**

**Albert quería corroborar que lo que habían dicho sus sobrinos era verdad. Después de que salieron del despacho se había quedado a analizar la situación y llego a la conclusión que a lo mejor todo era producto de la imaginación de sus pequeños sobrinos o bueno de eso quería convencerse así mismo. Así que decidió hablar con su tía y su hermana para salir de dudas. Salió al jardín donde las dos se encontraban tomando el té y con pasos agigantados se encamino hacia ellas, quería verse tranquilo pero la verdad es que no podía estarlo, no sabiendo que candy regresaría, el solo hecho de imaginarlo sentía que todo su auto control se iba a la basura.**

**-se puede saber que broma es esa, de que candy volverá? – Refunfuño el rubio poniendo ambas manos fuertemente sobre la mesa-**

**-buenos días William! si, estamos muy bien –le dijo sarcástica la tía elroy dando un sorbo a su taza de té- y con respecto a tu pregunta… no sé por qué te sorprende tanto, si no mal recuerdo ella es tu mejor amiga o no? – le pregunto un poco burlona la tía ya que ella sabía el amor que ese par se tenía antes de que ella se marchara, pero los dos eran tan… tan ciegos que ninguno pudo ver más allá de aquella amistad, pero todos lo sabían y se daban cuentan en sus actitudes, expresiones entre ellos… hasta los pequeños "archie, Anthony y stear" se habían dado cuenta y es por eso que comenzaron a llamarla "TIA CANDY" estaban ilusionados en que algún día su tio y ella pudieran ser novios y casarse pero la decepción de ellos llego cuando ella se mudó a Londres, estaban devastados, los niños dejaron de sonreír y hasta de jugar por tres semanas hasta que llego aquella carta que les devolvió su sonrisa, aunque nadie sabe el contenido de aquella carta, nadie sabe qué fue lo que les escribió que les devolvió el ánimo de golpe por que los 3 pequeños la habían guardado en un cofrecito bajo llave y decían "La tía candy nos encargó esta gran misión" algo que nadie en su más sano juicio entendía- la tía dio una pequeña sonrisita recordando aquella vez que intentaron abrir el cofrecito para leer aquella carta que les causaba tanta curiosidad y como de algún modo terminaron llenos de harina y con olor a zorrillo.**

**- tía que es tan gracioso? Acaso le parece graciosa mi pregunta? –pregunto un rubio enfadado sacándola de sus pensamientos**

**-William no sigas con esta tontería, no sé por qué te sorprende mejor debes preocuparte en tu NOVIECITA –le dijo la tía enmarcando esas palabras-**

**-tía… Alice no tiene nada que ver en esto**

**-claro que si además creo que te busca -le dijo señalando a la joven que caminaba hacia ellos sonriente y elegantemente, haciendo voltear a su sobrino- será mejor que dejemos este tema por finalizado.**

**Albert mientras veía acercarse a su novia Alice -una joven alta, de piel dorada, ojos cafés dorados, con una larga cabellera castaña y con un cuerpo de modelo- no podía entender por qué le afectaba tanto saber que candy regresaría, si él amaba a su hermosa novia, quien le había devuelto la esperanza en el amor y le había enseñado otra manera de ser feliz además que ser la mujer ejemplar para cualquier hombre, y que decir de sus gustos ellos compartían los mismos, así como también algunos de sus pasatiempos, habían encajado tan bien que fue inevitable que el amor floreciera entre ambos. Pero por que ahora su pasado tenía que venir a arruinar todo –pensaba el rubio-**

**-buenos días señora elroy, Rosemary… -haciendo una pequeña venia ante las damas quien respondieron de la misma forma-**

**-princesa buen día! Que alegría que estés aquí –le dijo albert dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y ofreciéndole asiento as u lado-**

**Alice estaba por contestar cuando los 3 pequeñines llegaron efusivamente a abrazar a su tio interponiéndose entre la pareja y diciendo una y mil cosas –tio vamos a jugar, tio te gustara… tio ven… tio candy estará… tio cuando…. Tio, tio y tio esto y tio lo otro- sin darle tiempo al rubio de contestar, pero una perspicaz Alice escucho aquel nombre, aquel nombre que desato curiosidad en ella.**

**-quien es candy? –Pregunto mirando fijamente a su novio, esperando la respuesta-**

**-es… -estaba por contestarle cuando su sobrino archie se adelantó a decir- candy es nuestra tía!**

**-Alice un poco más aliviada pregunto- entonces es tu pariente, porque no me habías dicho que tendrías visita- insistió la castaña**

**-no! La tía candy es una amiga de mi tio albert y si me lo preguntas son muy pero muy, muy amigos – dijo el pequeño stear guiñándoles un ojo a su primo y hermano, mientras a la NOVIECITA de su tio se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro- Alice al darse cuenta de su reacción se recompuso y sonrió tratando de disimular su enojo, se levantó y tomo del brazo a albert en señal de que necesitaba hablar con él, mientras Rosemary y la tía elroy se mordían la lengua para no soltar las carcajadas. Cuando ellos se alejaron lo suficiente no evitaron reírse un poco por la broma de los pequeñines.- stear no debiste decir eso, tu tio albert se enojara mucho contigo- dijo rose retando a su sobrino- tía tenía que hacerlo es mi misión- dijo un sonriente stear mientras su hermano y primo le hacían señas de que había hablado de más.**

**La tía elroy y Rosemary se regalaron una mirada y ahora comprendían las palabras de los pequeños y se imaginaban un poco del contenido de la carta que tanto cuidaban… así que dada la situación no hicieron nada por castigarlos por su mal comportamiento con la novia de su tio albert ya que ni ellas mismas la soportaban, en verdad era muy bella pero muy superficial, además todos sabían que albert no la amaba como el mismo se hacía creer, todos sabían que su corazón era ocupado por una rubia pecosa a la que todos querían por su forma de ser, era tan alegre, sencilla, honesta e infinidad de cosas con las que se ganaba a todas las personas que la conocían.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alice estaba al borde del descontrol sus ojos irradiaban furia al escuchar lo que albert le decía – crees que solo fue un mal entendido? Tu sobrinito querido lo dejo muy en claro tú y ella son muy amigos, como quieres que me tome eso William? explícame por qué no logro entender, además tus sobrinos me odian desde que me los presentaste he sido víctima de infinidad de bromas y travesuras de ellos- albert rodo los ojos sentía que Alice estaba exagerando- Alice stear solo lo dijo de broma, además ellos son traviesos con todo mundo, ellos solo están celosos de que les quiten a su tio, ellos te adoran- la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos mirando sus bellos ojos cafés dorados para tranquilizarla ya que no quería entrar en detalles de las travesuras de sus sobrinos que parecía no les agradaba ni una pizca su novia- está bien, pero William porque nunca la mencionaste?- le dijo Alice mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de el- porque para mí no tiene importancia es… es algo del pasado solo es… fue mi mejor amiga, mis sobrinos se encariñaron con ella y miraron fantasmas donde no había nada más que una amistad- le dijo el rubio tratando de sonar convincente tanto para Alice como para el- Alice un poco más tranquila le dio un suave beso en los labios- te amo William- aferrándose al fuerte pecho de su novio – yo también te amo Alice- Alice suspiro y le dijo- William cuando le diremos a nuestras familias de nuestro compromiso ya no quiero seguir ocultando el anillo que me diste- le decía mientras l miraba fijamente a los ojos – Alice muy pronto solo necesito tiempo- le dijo el rubio mientras ante sus ojos pasaban rápidamente escenas del pasado que un día compartió con candy!**

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Solamente Tú**

**Albert caminaba de lado a lado sin parar pisoteando fuertemente a cada paso que daba, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, estaba sumamente nervioso pues al fin había llegado el día que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas nunca llegara, si "candy llegaría en un par de horas". Sentía emoción por volverla a ver pero por otro lado no quería ni verla pues de algún modo se sentía traicionando desde aquel día que ella falto a la promesa que se hicieron. Sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo, un ligero sudor posaba en su frente por el manojo de nervios que estaba hecho. Estaba sumido en su mundo que se había olvidado por completo que tenía compañía en su oficina. George que solo se limitó a guardar silencio y ver la escena que el joven estaba dando esbozo una media sonrisa, por dentro se moría de ganas de reír, verlo así era muy cómico y pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo en ese estado, aunque en realidad solo un par de veces lo había visto así y el motivo? "una pequeña rubia pecosa que se había robado el corazón de su –jefe-" . George estaba concentrado viendo como el rubio se paseaba de lado a lado pero el momento de hablar había llegado así que se puso de pie, se sirvió dos copas y se encamino al rubio para entregarle una.- esto te relajara- le dijo George poniéndole un alto a su camino – tienes razón George necesito relajarme, es que esta situación me tiene como un loco- le dijo tomándoselo de golpe y tocándose la cabeza – creo que el regreso de la señorita candy te tiene muy mal –albert rodo los ojos y se dejó caer en su asiento – no quiero hablar de ella, es mas no quiero llegar esta noche a casa, no quiero verla- George con toda su seriedad tomo asiento frente a él, puso sus manos en el escritorio y lo miro a los ojos – William deberías arreglar con ella las cosas y preguntarle de frente que fue lo que paso – albert puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro echando la cabeza para atrás y le dijo – no tengo nada que arreglar con ella, tomo una decisión y la acepto, decidió alejarme de su vida y creo que es mejor así, además yo tengo una novia maravillosa a la que amo y candy ahora ya forma parte de mi pasado. –George solo hizo un asentamiento de cabeza porque sabía que aunque le digiera un millón de cosas albert no entraría en razón así que solo decidió aceptar su decisión aunque él sabía que estaba tomando la decisión incorrecta pues el sabia porque candy había dejado de escribirle y por qué se había ido a Londres.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Candy estaba ansiosa por aterrizar, ya quería bajarse de ese avión, no veía momento de al fin tocar tierra y ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Sabía que la tía elroy, Rosemary y los pequeñines Anthony, stear y archie llegarían a recibirla al aeropuerto pero estaba sumamente nerviosa porque no sabía si albert llegaría a darle la bienvenida. Moría de ganas de volver a verlo, estaba nerviosa no sabía que haría al estar frente a él, ni lo que le diría, ya había repasado mil veces un dialogo imaginario pero ninguno le agradaba. Así que decidió inhalar y exhalar si no los demás pasajeros pensarían que estaba loca. Sonrió, se relajó y cerró los ojos recordando aquel hermoso rostro varonil, esos bellos ojos azul cielo que cada día la hipnotizaban y la hacían desfallecer, ese aroma tan fresco que emanaba de su perfecto y fuerte cuerpo que muchas veces pudo tener entre sus brazos cuando compartían aquellos tiernos y amorosos abrazos. No pudo evitar emitir un largo suspiro dibujándose al mismo tiempo una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Los tres pequeñines por primera vez estaban comportándose más que excelente, es como si los hubieran paralizado, estaban sentaditos con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaban a que una rubia se apareciera ante ellos. Rosemary y la tía elroy sonrieron alegremente era de admirar el efecto que candy causaba en los tres pequeños paladines y en su sobrino-hija crees que William llegue a la cena – pregunto la dama un poco preocupada por la actitud que su sobrino había tomado desde que se enteró que candy regresaría- tía no se preocupe mi hermano es un caballero además es su mejor amiga - le dijo transmitiéndole calma mientras la tomaba de las manos- hija yo creo que su amistad hace mucho que no está nada bien, además me preocupa como tomara candy la noticia de que William se ha comprometido- mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano- tía tiene razón no había pensado en eso, solo espero que mi hermano no lleve a su odiosa novia porque si no si estaremos en un gran lio que no me quiero ni imaginar – expreso preocupada pues ella sabía los sentimientos de su amiga candy para con su hermano y sobre todo sabia el motivo por el que ella se había ido pero nunca entendió por qué su hermano no volvió a escribirle a candy.**

**Mientras las damas platicaban los tres pequeñines miraban a su alrededor buscando a una persona en especial cuando los ojos de Anthony el más pequeño se toparon con la figura de una hermosa joven rubia dio un gran salto y grito – TIA CANDY!- sus primos al verla también se unieron al grito del pequeño y corrieron rápidamente para abalanzarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente sin darle tiempo a decir algo candy fue tacleada por los pequeños tornaditos haciéndola caer al suelo mientras ellos no dejaban de decir su nombre y darle muchos besos y abrazos. Las damas al ver lo ocurrido corrieron rápidamente para auxiliar a candy –Anthony, stear y archie que modales son esos? Acaso no les he enseñado a comportarse, que pensara su tía candy de ustedes- dijo la voz severa de la tía elroy retando a los pequeñines que al escuchar lo dicho por su tía pararon los gritos y abrazos y se dispusieron a ayudar a ponerse de pie a candy y cabizbajos le dijeron a la rubia- lo sentimos mucho- candy al ver las expresiones tristes de los pequeños se puso en cuclillas a su altura y los abrazo y lleno de besos por todas sus caritas haciéndolos sonreír – los quiero mucho no saben cómo los eché de menos- Rosemary solo sonrió pues sabía que era un caso perdido mientras la tía elroy se resignaba pues sabía que ella adoraba a sus pequeños sobrinos. Después de un rato de saludos y bienvenida se dispusieron a ir a la mansión para la cena de bienvenida que le habían organizado a la rubia.**

**Al llegar a la mansión notaron que había personas esperando afuera por ellas, candy enfoco su vista a un apuesto rubio que de inmediato puso a su corazón a latir a mil por hora sin fijarse en las personas que lo acompañaban. El auto se detuvo y era inevitable no sentir como los nervios se apoderaban de ella, mientras sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.**

**La tia elroy bajo primeramente ayudada por George, después Rosemary ayudada por el mismo, era el turno de los pequeñines que bajaron casi a brincos y como rayos para jalar a su tio para que ayude a candy a salir del auto. **

**Albert no quería estar ahí pero sabía que tenía que estar porque su tía, su hermana y hasta su novia se lo habían pedido así que no podía negarse. Cuando visualizo el auto los nervios empezaron a invadirlo ferozmente y fue peor cuando vio que el auto se detenía y bajaban uno a uno, pero no se esperó que sus traviesos sobrinos lo agarraran sin previo aviso y lo jalaran para que ayudara a bajar a candy.**

**Candy estaba por bajar cuando una mano varonil le ofreció ayuda caballerosamente y sin dudarlo acepto y bajo, cuando estuvo completamente fuera del auto y pudo ver ante ella al joven que le ayudo no puedo evitar dar una gran sonrisa y verlo a los ojos y sin pensarlo lo abrazo enredando sus manos en la cintura de el mientras decía su nombre –albert!- pronuncio emotivamente dejando a un rubio muy sorprendido que no se esperaba eso- candy- le respondió mientras le correspondía a ese abrazo que no pudo dejar pasar a pesar de todo el plan que ya se había trazado, la verdad no esperaba verla así más hermosa que nunca y es que al ver esas hermosas esmeraldas brillando ante sus ojos todo lo malo se borró automáticamente y siguiendo sus instintos la abrazo de igual forma fuertemente olvidando que tenían compañía. Los dos estaban absortos en ese abrazo hasta que una voz femenina los interrumpió haciendo que los dos rubios se separaran – William no piensas presentarme- le dijo Alice mientras se ponía su lado para abrazarlo por su cintura sin dejar de ver a candy de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa hipócrita ya que por dentro moría de celos por lo sucedido-he... sí... Discúlpame… mm… candy te presento a Alice mí… mi novia- dijo casi tartamudeando sin dejar de ver fijamente a los ojos a candy- prometida! Soy su prometida es un placer conocerte- se apuró a contestar. Candy se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquellas palabras "novia… prometida" no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero al ver que albert no dijo nada más tomo por un acierto que lo dicho por Alice era verdad, así que con todo su auto control respiro hondo extendiéndole la mano a Alice para saludarla sin dejar de ver fijamente a albert le dijo- El gusto es mío y felicidades por su compromiso- mientras albert notaba el cambio de expresión del rostro de la rubia que podía revelar la desilusión que le causo enterarse de su compromiso y es que el no tenía planeado que se enterara así o mejor dicho no tenía planeado decírselo, pero ya no podía hacer nada pero hablaría con ella.. Le explicaría todo!**

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Solamente Tú**

**La cena transcurrió tranquila para todos menos para una rubia que se tragaba la rabia que sentía, no pasó desapercibido las muestras de amor entre Alice y Albert, aunque le costara admitirlo ellos hacían una hermosa pareja y se veía que el amor entre ambos sobraba. Por momentos su mirada se encontraba con esos nobles ojos azul cielo. para candy Era inevitable no ver al hombre al que ha amado por tanto tiempo y que hoy día ya no estaba a su alcance, tal vez había cometido un error al ocultarle algo tan importante. Un poco desanimada termino su cena. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar fueron al salón de té para conversar un rato. Los pequeños paladines traían de arriba abajo a Candy que no paraba de jugar con ellos, la verdad los quería tanto que con ellos podía olvidar su tristeza. **

**Albert la miraba discretamente por más que intentaba concentrar su atención en su prometida su mirada terminaba por deslizarse hacia ella. Suspiraba al verla porque sabía que su amor por ella seguía intacto y que nadie podría nunca reemplazarla, si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca dejaría de amarla pese a lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante. Al verla también su corazón se llenó de tristeza al recordar que fue ella quien se olvidó por completo de él, olvido la amistad que un día prometieron cuidar por sobre la distancia que los iba a separar, pero desafortunadamente la distancia si logro separarlos y destruir esa gran amistad que había cosechado desde que tenía memoria. Su mejor amiga ala que por mucho tiempo ha amado lo había desechado de su vida. Si desechado por que así sentía ante ella a todos les escribía arduamente pero a el… el solo podía conformarse con saber que ella estaba bien mediante los comentarios de su hermana. Su corazón de pronto se agito, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que reprimió cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras mantenía bajaba la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta. Alice por el contrario no había dejado de ver los movimientos de su prometido, era obvio que la presencia de Candy había sacado a flor sus sentimientos que era obvio ver que los dos sentían lo mismo, los dos se amaban y al parecer los únicos que no lo sabían eran ellos. Al ver la reacción de Albert que no dejaba de ver a su "amiga" sintió unos tremendos celos pero tenía que controlarse eso no la ayudaría en nada, además ella tenía ese hermoso anillo que Albert le había dado, ese anillo que era la pura prueba de que él la amaba. Justo cuando se dio cuenta que Candy fijo su mirada sobre su apuesto prometido, aprovecho para abrazarlo sobre protectoramente haciendo que el levante su rostro hacia ella. Cuando el por fin fijo su atención a ella, aprovecho a darle un apasionado beso en los labios e instintivamente miro a Candy con una sonrisa de satisfacción para ver su reacción.**

**Rosemary y la tía elroy solo miraban la escena con tristeza sabían que esos dos rubios aún seguían sintiendo lo mismo, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado y era obvio que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que nunca, pero al parecer el destino les daba una mala jugada, los dos se aman pero él está comprometido con una señorita que más allá de amarlo, ama su dinero, su apellido y los beneficios que le traería al formar parte de los Andrew. Sin poder ver por más tiempo lo que ocurría, indignada se puso de pie la tía elroy dando un ligero y audible carraspeo para que fijaran su atención en ella. – William , Alice que modales son esos, les pediré de favor que dentro de esta casa se abstengan de sacar a la luz esos detalles de amor y peor aún frente a los niños – Alice al escuchar lo dicho por la dama se puso roja como un tomate, su plan había funcionado pero al parecer nadie estaba contento por ellos, la verdad si se había pasado pues sabia lo especial que era la tía de su prometido, así que apenada solo atinó a decir – lo siento señora elroy no volverá a suceder. Albert al ver la reacción de su novia sintió pena por ella pues ella no hacía nada más que demostrarle su amor, mientras él pensaba en otra mujer y encima su tía la regañaba frente a todos. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a su tía para defender a su novia cuando el pequeño archie se acercó a alice tomándola por las manos para decirle - Alice como que ya es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa, no crees?- Alice quedo estupefacta da por el comentario que el pequeño había hecho, mientras Albert estaba sumamente enojado con todos, si era cierto que sus sobrinos no querían a su novia pero hacer esos desplantes frente a todos era el colmo, no dejaría pasar por alto esa ofensa- archie creo que debes disculparte le dijo Albert alzando las cejas- archie se acercó a el campante y le sonrió ampliamente dejando a un confundido Albert – tio lo siento pero yo solo quiero cuidarte- Albert sin comprender le dijo – cuidarme? De que se supone que me estas cuidando corriendo a mi novia? – archie volvió a sonreír carismáticamente pero esta vez acercándose a alice para abrazarla- no quiero que digan que mi tio se propasa con su hermosa novia, no no eso seria terrible – le dijo dramáticamente haciendo que todos los presentes al escucharlo pensaran que tal vez solo quería tener un detalle con su tio y que tal vez el pequeño pensaba que la gente hablaría cosas malas de él, Albert por otro lado le sonrió a su sobrino en el fondo sabía que ellos no eran malos solo que eran muy traviesos y a veces poco educados pero al saber que sus intenciones no eran malas no pudo siquiera seguir retándolo, mientras que Alice se sentía desfallecer de la ira que sentía, su futuro sobrinito la estaba corriendo y es que a pesar de lo que dijo ella se había dado cuenta de la mirada que el pequeño le dio, sus palabras habían sido muy claras, no la quería más en su casa. Después de unos minutos la pareja salió rumbo a la mansión de los padres de Alice. Mientras que Rosemary y la tía elroy se iban a sus habitaciones. Candy por otro lado se llevó a los pequeños tornados a su habitación tenía que hablar seriamente con ellos sobre lo sucedido. –archie lo que le dijiste a la señorita fue muy grosero- le decía la rubia mientras los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro y brincaban sobre las camas, al ver que los pequeños la ignoraron y no paraban de reírse no insistió más sabia que no le dirían por que hicieron eso aunque ya se lo imaginaba así que resignándose decidió dejar el tema por la paz. Después de un rato de juegos, termino por arroparlos para que se durmieran, les leyó un cuento hasta dejarlos dormidos y antes de salir les dio un beso en la frente. Al girar para por fin salir de la habitación se topó con albert quien la miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta. – albert me asustaste- replico la rubia saliendo de la habitación de los pequeños – necesito hablar contigo- le dijo en tono serio sin voltear a verla- está bien- lo guio hasta su alcoba para que ahí platicaran mientras ella arreglaba su ropa de dormir- y bien de qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto la rubia sin despegar su vista de la maleta encima de su cama- albert se tomó el cuello con ambas manos desesperado pero luego aspiro profundamente, al ver que ella no lo miraba camino hacia ella poniéndose detrás suyo haciendo que ella se detuviera. Candy al sentir como él se posicionaba detrás de ella quedo pasmada, rápidamente volteo como impulso para verlo y separarse de el pero fue en vano porque sus rostros quedaron separados apenas por milímetros, los dos podían sentir sus respiraciones en su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que sus corazones se agitaran por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Candy no podía creer que el amor de su vida estuviera tan cerca de ella, era cierto que hace algunos años tenían una amplia amistad pero jamás habían estado tan cerca, no de esa forma. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Su mirada se enfocó en esos delgados labios que estaban a penas milímetros de ella. Solo bastaba que ella se acercara un tantito más para cumplir unos de sus más anhelados sueños, besar al hombre que amaba. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto albert se movió sacándola de golpe de sus fantasías – candy porque nunca me escribiste- le dijo el rubio mientras le daba la espalda y empuñaba sus manos – creo que esa preguntaba debo hacerla yo. estuve 2 años esperando a que mi "mejor amigo" al menos tuviera el detalle de mandarme una nota- le dijo ella con enfado – candy tú fuiste la que me olvido, desde que te fuiste ninguna carta llego a mis manos, porque candy dime porque – le dijo albert volteando a verla mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Candy al ver como la tomaba con un poco de fuerza dio un paso hacia tras pero justo choco con la cama haciéndola caer. Albert al ver que candy tropezaba trato de jalarla hacia adelante pero candy al tomarlo de las manos lo jalo con ella cayendo los dos en la cama. Albert rápidamente intento levantarse pero ella lo retuvo con sus brazos rodeándole la espalda –Bert te juro que cada mes te escribía esperando que al menos me respondieras, muchas veces llore por que en verdad te necesitaba no sabes cuánto te eche de menos – albert sin intentar levantarse se acercó al rostro de ella acortando más la distancia, ansiaba besarla, tenerla ahí para él y no hacerlo lo estaba matando, lo estaba quemando quería probar aquellos labios que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tener contra los suyos. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto asustándolos y haciendo que se despegaran de golpe. Los tres pequeños al ver la escena sabían que habían llegado en mal momento pero al ser tan solo unos niños era inevitable que no se dibujaran sonrisas en su rostro, pero sin darles tiempo a decir algo los tres pequeños salieron corriendo nuevamente como unos tornaditos dejando a los rubios nerviosos por el encuentro que acababan de tener. Candy miraba hacia la cortina de la ventana, mientras albert le daba la espalda mirando hacia la puerta, los dos estaban tan rojos que no encontraban el valor para mirarse las caras. – candy será mejor que hablemos en otro momento buenas noches- le dijo el rubio saliendo rápidamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin escuchar la respuesta de candy- buenas noches- susurro con voz temblorosa muy despacio sabiendo que el ya no estaba en su habitación.**

**"albert no recibí nunca ninguna carta tuya, por mucho tiempo estuve esperándolas, solamente tu podías regresarme a la vida pero lo que necesitaba nunca llego, te necesite tanto a mi lado… si no te dije el motivo de mi partida es porque no quería que sufrieras, tenías tantas responsabilidades que al enterarte estoy casi segura que hubieras hecho todo por ir conmigo pero no… no podía no debía dejar que eso pasara… tu familia te necesitaba! Albert algún día sabrás y quizás ese día entiendas tantas cosas… solo sé que el día que te enteres tú ya estarás casado con otra… Bert, Bert porque nunca me miraste de otra forma… porque solo como tu amiga cuando yo moría y muero de amor por ti. Albert solamente tú me darás esa paz que necesito durante este tiempo que me quede… te amo albert no importa el tiempo ni nada si estoy contigo!**

**-friditas, jenny, mayra hermosas gracias por sus comentarios! gracias por leer la historia esperare de nuevo sus reviews espero les haya gustado este capitulo! un abrazo hermosas!**

**continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Solamente Tú**

**LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERANDO LES GUSTE.. ESPERARE SUS COMENTARIOS! gracias!**

**Los rayos del sol del amanecer se colaban por la ventana dejando entrar claridad en toda la habitación, el cuerpo pequeño de candy subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía un aroma a rosas frescas. Estaba profundamente dormida que no se daba cuenta que un rubio estaba parado a lado de su cama mientras la miraba con una mirada serena, tierna y llena de amor. Albert miraba como ella dormida plácidamente sin sentir su presencia, se sentí atentado a pasar sus manos por su cabellera dorada pero reprimió su movimiento pegando su mano a su pecho. La veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan pequeña que le costaba creer que al fin estaba de vuelta. La escaneo de pies a cabezas para visualizar perfectamente su figura, poco a poco subía mirada hasta que se topó con unas ligeras pero enmarcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sonrió al pensar que tal vez se había desvelado la noche anterior así que continuo su recorrido por sus labios, por su barbilla, cuello, pechos y poco a poco fue deslizando su mirada hasta sus manos para tomarlas entre las suyas, detuvo su mirada en sus delgadas manos pero algo llamo su atención, se hinco a su lado para ver más de cerca, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejo sorprendido, sin perder tiempo examino a detalle las manos de la rubia que dormía, se quedó estático por unos segundos mientras su mente pensaba lo peor. Soltó muy despacio su mano con cuidado para no despertarla, se puso de pie caminando de lado a lado buscando alguna explicación lógica sobre las marcas o más bien cicatrices que acababa de ver en las manos de candy, la examino nuevamente con su mirada recorriéndola de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de la palidez que mostraba su rostro, las ojeras ligeramente enmarcadas, su cabello mucho más corto de lo que le gustaba tenerlo, porque si no mal recordaba ella amaba su cabello. Siguiendo con su escaneo visual noto que estaba más delgada de lo que la recordaba, podría ligeramente ver sus alzados hombros por lo delgada que estaba. Sin aguantar más y pensando que a lo mejor algo malo ocurría con ella, camino sin hacer ruido hacia la ventana mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a su destino su mirada se desvió a una pequeña maleta que yacía sobre el tocador, con la curiosidad venciéndolo se acercó para tomar la maleta pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho como una adormitada voz decía – lo siento… al… yo… perdóname- asustado voltio a verla para cerciorarse que solo soñaba volvió a respirar casi tranquilamente. Volvió a prestar su atención hacia la pequeña maleta, estiro su mano para agarrarla pero estaba indeciso, lo que quería hacer era algo malo pero por otro lado su corazón palpitaba furiosamente como diciéndole que abra la maleta como que si de algo fuera a enterarse, como si al abrir esa maleta algo le sería revelado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió abrirlos dando un suspiro por lo que haría. Tomo la maleta con las manos temblorosas y nerviosamente se dirigió a la salida para ir a su habitación, antes de salir dio un vistazo a la joven que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Al verla sintió ganas de regresar la maleta pero un sentimiento de curiosidad y otro que no lograba descifrar se lo impedía – perdóname pequeña- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**Llego a su habitación cuidando que nadie lo viera saliendo de la habitación de candy, entro cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí, se sentó sobre su cama al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la maleta sobre la cama. Se quedó apreciándola por varios minutos preguntándose si debía o no abrir esa maleta, tenía un sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba por tomar algo que no era suyo… pero esa opresión que sentía en el pecho, ese sentimiento y la curiosidad lo venció. Con temor abrió por completo la pequeña maleta, antes de ver su contenido volvió a respirar profundo una última vez. Visualizo un montón de papeles, recetas, cartas y otros documentos que no entendía… estaba confundido la maleta estaba llena de papeles –Nada importante- Dijo para sí mismo, estaba por cerrar nuevamente la maleta cuando su mirada se cruzó con un sobre que llamo su atención. Dudo un poco al tomarlo pero algo le decía que lo abriera. Era un enorme sobre blanco, con sellos al exterior y una marca de un hospital llamo su atención –candy estaba enferma?- se cuestionó albert. Sin esperar más tiempo deslizo sus manos dentro del sobre sacando su contenido, tomo las hojas en sus manos y se dispuso a leer. Albert leía, leía y mientras más lo hacia su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos temblaban mientras su garganta se secaba provocándole un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo corrían por su rostro una tras otra, mientras más leía su corazón se enfrascaba en un sentimiento de angustia, tristeza, preocupación, desilusión, en un sentimiento de dolor, de dolor que sentía su corazón. Cuando leyó la última parte su corazón por un momento se detuvo dejando de latir, dejo caer los papeles mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente como platos. Su corazón se hinchaba desenfrenadamente en una gran tristeza mientras las lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza de su rostro, camino directo a la pared para dar un fuerte puñetazo contra ella, tomo las almohadas de su cama y las aventó, patio el sillón de su habitación muchas veces sin control. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar solo necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba sacar ese nudo que tenía en la garganta necesitada desatar ese dolor que ahora invadía todo su ser, cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando como un niño y sollozando entre gritos reprimidos el nombre de su mejor amiga, de su… amada. Ahora entendía tantas cosas las marcas, las ojeras, la palidez, el cambio de look al tener el cabello más corto, su disminución de peso… necesitaba verla, quería verla, pero como la vería?... que le diría? Nuevamente lloro descontroladamente con la tristeza y desesperación por ayudarla que sentía su cuerpo. Se quedó en el suelo llorando amargamente repitiendo "candy por que a ti, porque no me dijiste"…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Todos desayunaban cómodamente entre algunas platicas de los pequeños haciendo reír a las 3 damas que escuchaban las locuras que les contaban –tía candy cuando tengas un hijo podrías regalárnoslo nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien – le decía alegremente el pequeño Anthony haciendo que la rubia le sonriera tiernamente. Rosemary se sentía un poco intrigada de que albert no había bajado a tomar el desayuno, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo el siempre gozaba de compartir el desayuno con sus pequeños sobrinos porque para el "ellos eran sus motores" que le daban esa alegría y animo que necesitaba para hacer y conseguir todo lo que quería. Albert amaba a sus sobrinos y un desplante así no era probable que les hiciera. –Rosemary sabes por qué William no bajo a desayunar- pregunto una también preocupada elroy, ya que se le hacía extraño ese comportamiento de parte de su sobrino. Rosemary negó con la cabeza haciendo que su tía suspirara resignada. Candy estaba distraída jugando con los pequeños pero también se había dado cuenta de la inasistencia del rubio. Se sintió triste por un momento pero después la sonrisa le regreso al ver como los pequeñines tenían batida la cara de comida. **

**Estaban concentrados en su desayuno, cada uno en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucharon como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Todas giraron esperando a que apareciera el personaje al que tanto esperaban se imaginaban que era, pero por el contrario solo escucharon un gran grito lleno de furia que las dejo atónitas – DEJAME EN PAZ GEORGE! – para luego escuchar el motor de un auto acelerándose y el rechinido de unas llantas en marcha.**

**Todas estaban aturdidas por lo que acababa de pasar, así que sin esperar más tiempo se dirigieron a la entrada donde se encontraba un asustado y sorprendido George.**

**-George que ha pasado con William, que fueron esos gritos? (pregunto una alterada elroy)**

**-señora (recuperando el aliento le dijo) no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero..**

**-pero que George? Que pasa con mi hermano?**

**-pero William se veía bastante mal… puedo jurar que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo y no sé qué tenía que estaba muy alterado, enojado, su mirada era inexpresiva… acaso paso algo con la señorita Alice? (pregunto tratando de buscar una posibilidad lógica)**

**-el tio albert esta triste? (preguntaron los pequeños que escuchaban lo que decían, mientras sus pequeñas caritas se llenaban de lágrimas por saber que su tio albert está mal)**

**-mis pequeños paladines (candy se puso a su altura para abrazarlos) su tio albert está bien… es solo que a veces las personas necesitan desahogarse y un tiempo a solas, pero les aseguro que él está bien…. (les dijo mientras trataba de controlarse porque estaba tan lejos de sentirse tranquila, ella también sentía que algo no andaba bien, tenía una sensación que le decía que algo malo pasaría)**

**Mientras trataban de calmar a los pequeños una mucama, bajaba corriendo rápidamente las escaleras, casi gritando y muy agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho.**

**-señora elroy, señora elroy! (gritaba desesperada)**

**-que sucede dorothy? Por qué gritas tanto, acaso no te das cuenta que los niños están asustados (la cuestiono por la desesperación que ella sentía)**

**-señora encontré esto en la habitación del joven William (le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco)**

**Candy al escuchar lo dicho por la mucama rápidamente por instinto voltio hacia el objeto, cuando visualizo y reconoció el enorme sobre blanco su corazón se detuvo de golpe, mientras su respiración se detenía… sus piernas, sus manos, su cuerpo todo empezaron a temblarle y tartamudeando dijo –E… Es… mi…mío…!**

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Solamente Tú**

**LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERANDO LES GUSTE.. ESPERARE SUS COMENTARIOS! gracias!**

-Ese sobre es mío- grito Candy que estaba al borde de la locura, no podía creer que Albert haya leído el contenido y no se imaginaba como pudo llegar ese sobre a sus manos. Inmediatamente corrió a la habitación que le habían asignado en busca de la maleta en la que tenía escondidos todos los papeles que traía consigo. Abrió la puerta de golpe adentrándose y mirando violentamente a todos lados sin obtener resultado en su búsqueda. Corrió de nuevo a la habitación de Albert para verificar si la maleta se encontraba ahí. Vio la puerta abierta y entro pero con lo que vio se quedó pasmada, sin poder dar un paso más.

Todo estaba completamente destruido, la habitación parecía haber sido atropellada por un montón de ferrocarriles descontrolados. Se tapó la boca dé la impresión, pero sus ojos se postraron en la maleta y los papeles regados en el suelo. En seguida se acercó tomándolos en sus manos mientras las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sus manos temblaban sin control. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería o que su corazón dejaría de latir. Había hecho todo para no causarle este dolor a su querido amigo, el que ahora estaba sintiendo, ahora todo se había a la basura. Cayó hincada, arrebatada en un llanto lleno de amargura. Estaba presa a las emociones que ahora la consumían cuando unas delgadas manos la tomaron por los hombros haciendo que alce su rostro. En cuanto reconoció a la dama, se le aventó a llorar a sus brazos, como una niña pequeña, sintiendo que su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba se partía en millones de cachitos – no quería que el sufriera – dijo entre sollozos – Candy, dale tiempo de que lo asimile, esto sucedería en cualquier momento y tú lo sabias – la consoló Rosemary quien también tenía una liga de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. No quería ni imaginarse en lo que su hermano haría, ella más que nadie sabía el amor que le tenía a Candy, conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella y todo lo que sufrió cuando ella se marchó. Las dos lloraban a su manera, las dos encerradas por el mismo dolor, el mismo temor que las hacia caer en una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Estaban absortas pensando que nadie estaba con ellas, cuando la voz quebrada y vibrante de Albert las hizo despegarse de golpe.

- LEUSEMIA! Y Rosemary tu sabias- dijo casi en un susurro mirándola con unos ojos de reproche y decepción

-Albert, déjame explicarte! – se apresuró a decir

-NO! Rosemary no tengo nada que escucharte! – grito descontrolado el rubio quien empezaba a alterarse

-lo hicimos por tu bien… no queríamos que tú...

-que yo que, Rosemary? Que yo me enterara? Que hubiera salido corriendo para buscar a mi mejor amiga? Por favor… - dijo en un tono burlón mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada… yo solo quería

-tu solo querías, que? Candy acaso pensaste en lo que yo sentiría?... hooo claro que no, ninguna de ustedes puede saber o imaginarse lo que siento, ninguna puede saber el dolor que siente mi corazón en estos momentos.

-Albert por favor entiéndeme – Candy se acercó para abrazarlo, pero inmediatamente el rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás evitando que ella continuara su camino

-no tengo nada que entenderte. No quiero entenderte! No quiero escuchar tus miles de excusas cuando ya todo está más claro que el agua… no quisiste que estuviera contigo en los momentos que más necesitabas, no me tuviste confianza, no me tomaste en cuenta…

- no pensé! –

- no pensaste, claro que no pensaste que al irte me quedaría como un estúpido buscándote por mucho tiempo, que cada día me despertaba con la esperanza de saber de ti, de que al menos me mandaras una carta, de que por lo menos un segundo me recordaras… no sabes cómo me siento. No sabes como me duele el solo pensar que pude perder a mi mejor amiga el resto de mi vida, que pude perder a la mujer que amo! – soltó de golpe el rubio sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. El dolor que estaba sintiendo lo había llevado a confesar en esos momentos los sentimientos que profesaba a su gran amiga.

-Albert! – exclamo Candy sorprendida, mientras el remordimiento se apoderaba de ella. Sabía que esto sucedería en algún momento pero se lo oculto porque no quería causarle un dolor o sufrimiento innecesario. Lucho día a día con cada una de sus quimio terapias para salir adelante, teniendo siempre presente el incentivo de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, al que llego a amar de otra manera. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero el temor de hacerle daño, hacia que reprimiera sus intenciones para con él.

Albert se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pero lo que ahora estaba sintiendo termino por ganarle; se acercó rápidamente a Candy abrazándola fuertemente, como si de esa manera fuera a impedir que ella se vaya de su lado. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la misma manera con la cabeza baja.

Candy que se había quedado como una estatua en su lugar solo vio como él se marchaba, su mente le decía que lo siguiera pero su cuerpo al parecer no quería lo mismo, simplemente no reaccionaba. Cuando por fin salió de su trance se dio cuenta que Rosemary ya estaba a su lado, quiso decir algo pero en ese instante su cuerpo se desplomo y cayo desmayada al suelo sin darle tiempo a Rosemary a tratar de detener el golpe y su caída.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albert salió de nuevo de la mansión envuelto en llanto amargo, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sentía que su cuerpo hervía… no sabía que le dolía mas, que se lo haya ocultado o que pudo haberla perdido.

Subió a su coche para marcharse de nuevo a toda velocidad, con ansiedad de sentirse comprendido en esos momentos. Llego hasta un pequeño bar y pidió un whisky para "relajarse"; lo bebió de golpe sintiendo como el líquido que corría por su garganta le quemaba en su camino. Dejo caerse sobre la barra mientras lloraba desenfrenadamente, como si su interior estuviera lleno de lágrimas. Pasaron 2 horas en las que solo se la paso llorando, pensando y solo tomo 2 copas de whisky más, hasta que por fin reacciono y decidió regresar a la mansión.

Llego a la mansión y se topó con Rosemary que estaba saliendo de la habitación de candy. Enseguida se detuvo para mirarla de frente y abrazarla. Esta vez la abrazo fuertemente pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima. Se despegó de ella para entrar a la habitación de candy pero las manos de su hermana lo detuvieron rápidamente.

-está descansando… ella se desmayó- le dijo ros preocupada

-solo serán unos minutos

Rosemary enseguida comprendió lo que su hermano quería hacer y no se opuso, así decidió continuar con su camino mientras albert entraba a la habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de sí dando un enorme suspiro antes de acercarse a la rubia que dormía profundamente. Se acercó hasta ella inspeccionando su pálido rostro que todavía enmarcaban las lágrimas que había derramado unas horas atrás. La acaricio tiernamente y se recostó a su lado abrazándola con amor y ternura. Aspiraba su aroma a rosas frescas, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba por sentirla a su lado, por saber que estaba bien – candy te amo – dijo en apenas un susurro, sintiendo que su cuerpo recuperaba su temperatura y su paz al tenerla entre sus brazos y dejándose caer en un profundo sueño…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! espero que les guste este capitulo...

**continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen a kyoko mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es originalmente de mi imaginación es decir completamente mía.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Solamente Tú**

**LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERANDO LES GUSTE.. ESPERARE SUS COMENTARIOS! gracias!**

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A MI HERMOSA AMIGA DELIA!**

Dos cuerpos abrazados sobre la cama, envueltos en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, descansaban plácidamente, sintiendo estar en el mismísimo paraíso. Candy quiso moverse pero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían firmemente. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con u bello rostro pero pálido y con unas ojeras bien enmarcadas como producto del llanto y desvelo. Se acomodó más cerca sobre su pecho, amoldándose perfectamente entre aquel cuerpo varonil y abrazándolo de igual forma mientras aspiraba y se inundaba del aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, deleitándose del placer de estar a su lado y entre sus brazos; volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Lenta y delicadamente se incorporó, lo observo detenidamente por unos segundos el rostro de su amigo sin evitar enmarcarlo con las yemas de sus dedos en una caricia que parecía un ligero roce del viento. Albert sintió cuando Candy se movió, puesto que estaba consciente de haberse quedado dormido en su habitación la noche anterior, quiso abrir sus ojos pero sintió como unos suaves y delicados dedos recorrían sus mejillas en un toque casi angelical, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel contacto, estremeciéndose por completo, pero justo cuando pensó que las cosas se calmarían paso lo que jamás imagino. Sintió como Candy tomaba su rostro entre sus manos acercándose lentamente, sintiendo como su respiración cada vez estaba más cerca de él, la distancia se acorto hasta que sintió como unos delgados y suaves labios se aprisionaban contra los suyos. Fue un beso fugaz que Candy le dio, lleno de mucho amor, pensando que Albert dormía; trato de separarse mientras una sonrisa se desplegaba en su rostro, pero para su sorpresa fue retenida por rubio, quien la atrajo hacia el para probar de nuevo sus deliciosos labios, con un beso cargado de mucho amor, envolviéndose en un beso deseado, anhelado y añorado ´por mucho tiempo, en un beso necesitado por los dos. Al principio el beso fue rígido debido a la sorpresa de la rubia, pero dejándose llevar abrió su boca invitándolo a entrar, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y danzaban en un baile rítmico de amor, haciendo de ese beso el más profundo de su vida.

Los dos estaban absortos gozando de ese beso sintiendo como las mejillas les ardían y una oleada de calor invadía sus cuerpos, produciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran acompasadamente. Sus manos empezaban a explorar sus cuerpos en caricias tímidas y tiernas. Albert abrazaba por la cintura a Candy haciendo que ella quedara sobre él. El tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos permitiéndose gozar y olvidar todo a su alrededor, como si de esa manera declararan lo que sus corazones han sentido durante mucho tiempo; pero justo cuando estaban en el mejor momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par de golpe –TIA CANDY!- gritaron animadamente los 3 pequeños torbellinos, haciendo que se detuvieran y voltearan hacia ellos dándose cuenta de la cara de horror que tenían al ver la posición en la que estaban. Inmediatamente Candy giro a su derecha para quitarse de encima de Albert al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba como un rayo de la cama, tratando desesperadamente de alisar su ropa con sus manos. Albert enseguida se acercó a sus pequeños sobrinos nerviosamente y se puso a su altura para tratar de explicarles, pero algo inesperado paso; los tres pequeñines lo abrazaron efusivamente rodeándolo y dejándolo confundido para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad gritando – LA TIA CANDY Y TIO ALBERT VAN A TENER UN BEBE- gritaban una y otra vez a todo pulmón. Candy jamás se esperó esa reacción de los pequeñines y mucho menos lo que estaban pensando y afirmando, quedándose con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar.

Albert con el corazón desbocado latiéndole a mil por hora corrió de inmediato para alcanzarlos, pero en verdad eran muy rápidos. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlos a mitad de las escaleras, los retuvo con sus brazos ejerciendo toda la fuerza necesaria para que ninguno saliera corriendo nuevamente y tratando de calmarlos mientras jadeaba tratando de modular su agitada respiración – por favor guarden el secreto de su tía Candy y mío – pidió suplicante el rubio nervioso, diciendo lo primero que se le vino – pero tío si ustedes van a tener un bebe, se van a casar – dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo animado con una enorme sonrisa que esfumaba toda esperanza del rubio de que sus sobrinos guardarían su "secreto" – nadie puede enterarse! , porque si no… - estuvo a punto de utilizar otra estrategia retándolos para que no digan nada, pero una voz familiar se escuchó retumbar por toda la mansión, haciendo eco en sus oídos -¿De qué se supone que nadie puede enterarse? – pregunto Alice esperando la respuesta de su prometido. Albert giro hacia ella y con una palidez en su rostro y los labios temblándole estuvo a punto de responder, pero al parecer sus sobrinos tenían otros planes – la tía Candy y mi tío van a tener un bebe- grito Stear, el mayor de los tres pequeños. Alice abrió la boca de par en par sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban. Por un momento dejo de respirar por la impresión que la noticia causo en ella.

-vayan a sus habitaciones- le pidió Albert a sus sobrinos en un alto tono de voz a causa de su exasperación.

Se acercó rápidamente a Alice para explicarle lo sucedido, quien aún seguía con la cara desencajada. – Vamos a la biblioteca, necesitamos hablar – le ofreció su brazo pero furiosa se encamino dejándolo perplejo. Cuando al fin llegaron a la biblioteca ella se sentó en la silla principal mientras el permanecía de pie. lo dudo un poco pero suspiro profundamente y con pesar, para comenzar con su explicación – siento mucho que mis sobrinos te hayan dicho eso… ellos confundieron las cosas – Alice con alces de realeza y realzando su por, se puso de pie elegantemente mientras se contoneaba coquetamente dirigiéndose al rubio - ¿estás seguro que me dices la verdad?- puso sus manos alrededor de del cuello de Albert que sudaba nerviosamente pero no por las acciones de Alice, si no por el cuestionamiento que ella le hacía – sí, pero… - dijo apenas en un hilo de voz – ¿pero? – soltó sus manos mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta – bese a Candy – soltó de golpe el rubio - que? – Furiosamente grito Alice – los siento mucho no quería hacerte esto yo – Alice estaba que la consumía el coraje, pero con todo su auto control volvió a sonreír fingidamente – entonces es hora de hacer formal nuestro compromiso y no solo de palabra – sonrió entre dientes, dejando al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos sin entender su reacción. Acababa de decirle que había besado a su mejor amiga y ella pretendía seguir adelante con el compromiso, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. – pasa algo? – Pregunto nuevamente Alice preocupada – yo siento mucho lo que te diré… pero no estoy seguro de dar ese gran paso – Alice abrió los ojos y dio un gemido de sorpresa empuñando sus manos y con una gran mueca de disgusto – debe ser una broma ¿no? –Albert con firmeza la vio directa a sus ojos – no es una broma, estoy confundido y no quiero hacerte daño – Alice se puso histérica y con todas sus fuerzas le pego tremenda cachetada al rubio dejándole marcada su mano en su mejilla con un rojo pálido - ¿la amas? – con todo su control Albert volvió a respirar profundo – estoy siendo sincero, pero no pienso seguir haciéndote daño ni fingir algo que no siento… por favor no te hagas más daño con esa pregunta – le aventó una mirada fulminante preparada para marcharse, pero antes de salir le dijo casi a gritos y con una voz profunda – me las pagaras William juro que me pagaras esta humillación – dio tremendo portazo y furiosa se dirigió a la salida mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero al pie de las escaleras se encontró con Candy.

La vio de pies a cabeza – estarás contenta ¿verdad? Incrédula Candy pregunto - ¿de qué hablas? – Candy había bajado para hablar con Albert pero se topó con Alice quien realmente se veía furiosa y parecía irradiar odio hacia ella, pero no entendía a lo que se refería – eres una hipócrita – le grito dando media vuelta para marcharse y Candy cayendo en cuenta de lo que puede que este pasando.

Cuando por fin salió de su trance corrió a la biblioteca para preguntarle a Albert lo que sucedía, pero más bien quería cerciorarse que había sido un error, Alice no podía saber lo que paso entre ellos, no quería que pasara eso… Ni siquiera toco simplemente entro a toda prisa y angustiada – que paso con Alice? – Pregunto desesperadamente sintiéndose culpable – terminamos – contesto directo el rubio dejándola petrificada….

Carito Andrew: tratare de no hacerlo, lo prometo pero veremos qué pasa después de esto con la alisucha jiji, gracias por leer. Un abrazo!

Liovana: amiga si es triste pero Candy lo supero, gracias amiga un abrazo tqmucho

Delhia: amiga hermosa muchas gracias por leer, lo siento mucho cualquier cosa sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no lo dudes, estarás siempre en mis oraciones, dios te me bendiga mucho, un abrazo!

Josie: al fin albert se decidio no podía seguir comprometido si ama a otra mujer, pero veremos que pasa con alice, gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y también a quienes leen anonimamente! espero que les guste este capitulo... y de nuevo esperare sus reviews!

**continuara...**


End file.
